


Don't Worry, He Knows

by Kainony



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainony/pseuds/Kainony
Summary: Baekhyun is very affectionate. A short, fluffy, romantic fic to make you smile.





	

Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol while tracing patterns in the sand with his foot. His sleeves were pulled tight over his hands so he shook his head to move the hair the wind had blown onto his face. Chanyeol stole glances his way, amused at his sense of economy. 

“You know sex doesn’t mean intimacy, right.” This was a statement. Not a question. Baekhyun looked at him defiantly and the roar of the waves in the background seemed to agree.

“It doesn’t?” Chanyeol’s hands dug deeper into his pockets and he shrugged in reply, “Well, I’ve seen parts of you, that you will never see with your own eyes.” His voice was warm and his smile teasing. Chanyeol looked at him from the side of his eye, watching for Baekhyun’s reaction. His ears were a violent red from the wind and his eyebrows were doing all sorts of goofy Chanyeollie moves.

“Please Yeol, that doesn’t phase me. I’ve seen you naked,” Baekhyun said matter of factly. He had a point to make and he wasn’t backing down. 

Chanyeol looked at him wryly, “I wasn’t talking about your body.”

The air caught in Baekhyun’s throat mid-breath. A flush filled his cheeks and he turned away from him trying to mask how he caught him off guard. Baekhyun cleared his throat, stalling a bit, “So you agree with me?,” he stammered... “I know more about you than you do about me!” he added quickly.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said in a considering tone, “but I told you most of those things while you tell me very little about yourself, but I still know.”

This was not how Baekhyun had imagined this conversation going. “You didn’t find out those things from fucking me though.”

“...touché”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and intertwining their fingers placed their embrace in his pocket. Baekhyun did not protest, but instead slid in closer to rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. It’s cold by the ocean, but they stayed a bit longer while Baekhyun internally congratulated himself for his small triumph.

 

“Yaa!” Baekhyun was calling Chanyeol obviously. 

“...” 

“What up Clark Kent?” How annoying that he never called him Superman.

“...”

“Opppppaaa,” Baekhyun is clearly mocking, but Chanyeol still smiled a little with a knowing look.

“Hey Yeoldo. _Yeol-dolehehoooo_ ” Baekhyun called teasingly while lightly tapping at the back of Chanyeol’s knee with his foot causing him to buckle a bit. _Yeoldo_ wobbled precariously and grabbed on to the kitchen counter for balance. Tall people losing their balance sure was funny. Baekhyun walked away cackling. 

“Yaa, Park bench!” he yelled out waving both arms at Chanyeol. Baekhyun was wearing one of Chanyeol’s hoodies with the the hood up and tied around his face. A tuft of hair hung out wildly in the front. He looked so small and infuriatingly cute while getting away with being a little shit. Baekhyun stuck out his tongue laughing at Chanyeol’s exasperated and beguiled face. Ahh, the sweet torture. _Stop pretending. You love it and you know it Chanyeol._ And Baekhyun continued with what he had been doing wearing a satisfied smile.

“Dribbles-on-the-mic, pass me the remote,” Baekhyun called out straight-faced, referring to the rumor that Chanyeol had dribbled so much on a microphone at a concert, it shorted out. _Ahaahahhhaa!_ A technical impossibility, but still... Then Baekhyun waited with his hand outstretched genuinely surprised to find that Chanyeol was in fact... _ not _ passing the remote. They’d have to fight this one out each taking up their end of the couch kicking and flailing their arms and legs in a bout for the remote. It inevitably ended with drawn out fits of laughter, tight hugs, and entangled limbs.

Baekhyun liked playing with Chanyeol. It was his way of being more than his lover, but also his friend. His way to show him affection when he felt choked by just how much he liked Chanyeol and wanted to be with him, and yet still couldn’t bring himself to tell him straight out. It was his way to ask for Chanyeol’s affection back. He hugged him tight around the chest till his arm muscles burned, ruffled his hair, and tried to get a rise out of him by flicking his finger at his ear. Chanyeol never flicked his back, but instead stole quick kisses from his lips or the crook of his neck in response to each flick, hugging him tighter in return, and pulling him in closer. 

Baekhyun smiled against the laughter he could feel vibrating from Chanyeol. He breathed in deeply against Chanyeol’s skin trying to lengthen every moment of their embrace and deepen the memory made from it. Baekhyun softened in his arms and stared at him openly... curiously, no longer ruffling his hair, but running his fingers through it. His gaze was soft as he caressed Chanyeol’s face, lingering his palm at his cheek to smooth his perfect brow with the pad of his thumb. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered to a close at the calming sensation with his eyelashes brushing at Baekhyun’s thumb. _Iloveyou._ It hung like a knot in Baekhyun’s throat. _How could he not know right now how much I like him?_ Sometimes this would lead to sex, but more often it would not. This was how they played together. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were rarely this open when others were around, but sometimes Yixing would catch them amid their affections. He would just chuckle silently and shake his head at the display. It made him smile that Baekhyun was not lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post something I've written. This is the first fic I'm ever sharing. Merry Chanbaek Christmas! ^^


End file.
